


Stripped

by BeTheCheeto



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, PoW, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: MadaTobi Week: Day 3 - Prompt: POWMadara deals Hashirama a fatal blow, and Tobirama surprises him with his idea of justice.





	1. The Beginning

Madara grunted as he was thrown to the stone floor of what he assumed was an interrogation room, his body crumpling without his chakra to support him. He hid a wince only through sheer force of will, glad that at least being on his stomach made it easier to hide his reactions. Shinobi or not, beating beaten still hurt. He tested the seals they had placed on his body, glaring at the stone when he realized how effective they were. No doubt a by-product of the Senju clan's benefit of marrying their clan head to the Uzumaki princess.

“So, what are we gonna do to him?” one of his captors asked, turning hate-filled eyes to his leader in deference to the other man's plan, though it was obvious what he was hoping he would say.

Red eyes stared at their prisoner, stroking his chin thoughtfully. His face was as impassive as stone. “I'm not sure…” he began, turning away from the scene before him to pace as he considered his options. “On the one hand, we could torture him, use him as an example to others that the head of our clan is off-limits,” he said thoughtfully, turning his attention back to their captive. The man who had asked turned back to Madara with a disturbed hunger in his eyes.

A slight frown formed between Tobirama's eyes as he thought about the situation. “However, what Hashirama truly desires is peace with the Uchiha, and that peace will never be achieved if we continue to act by means of retaliation and pettiness. Hashirama will never forgive us if he wakes up to find that his dreams of a peaceful shinobi village have been forever shattered by our actions.”

“IF he ever wakes up,” one of the others snarled. “Tobirama, you can't honestly tell me you want to just let this monster go?! Have you forgotten that just hours ago, he cut down your  _ brother _ on the battlefield, who is now fighting for his life as our best healers struggle to save him?”

There was a loud crash as the man suddenly went flying through the air, landing on and destroying a table on the other side of the room. The air was filled with intense, furious chakra, the likes of which Madara had never seen, all emanating from his rival's little brother. Tobirama’s face was etched in pure fury, his features hard with rage as he pointed at Madara while staring down at his now cowering subordinate. “Do not speak to me of my brother! Do you think I've forgotten that this man may have taken the last close family I have?! Do you think I don't wish to tear him limb from limb? I would gladly eviscerate him if given the option, but that is not what my brother would have wished. My brother was willing to give his life for this clan, for this peace that he so desired, and I will not sully his name on petty revenge. Murder for the sake of 'justice’ is not what Hashirama would want, and if you honestly think Hashirama would  _ ever _ forgive me for murdering his childhood friend, then you've never met my brother.”

The man curled up in pain on the ground winced at his leader's harsh tone. He spit blood onto the ground before him before looking up at Tobirama with a sneer. “So, you're just going to let him go then? Let him get away with all that he's done to our clan?!” 

Tobirama's scowl deepened, and it was obvious that he was trying very hard to restrain himself from acting against this man further. Instead, he forced himself to turn away, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. Madara stared at the ground to the side of him, fully expecting to receive the brunt of Tobirama's anger. Instead, he was surprised when Tobirama rather gently kicked him over onto his back, and he found himself staring into furious red eyes. Tobirama gave him a considering look before raising his foot. Madara stared at him defiantly, refusing to give him the satisfaction of cowering away as his pathetic subordinate had. To his surprise, he saw something akin to amusement enter the younger man's eyes at this. 

Tobirama seemed to reconsider, his foot moving from it's prior position of pressing down on Madara’s stomach and moving down lower, towards the place where no man wants to be hurt. He was watching Madara carefully, clearly trying to elicit a reaction from the stoic Uchiha. Madara just growled angrily at him, and the Senju had the audacity to chuckle lightly. “What's so funny, you bleached bastard?” he growled. 

“You are in a position of complete vulnerability, and still, you refuse to give up your stubbornness.” Tobirama chuckled again, shaking his head lightly. “You know, I never got it before, but I'm beginning to understand why you and Hashirama became friends,” he smirked. As he spoke, his foot moved so that his heel was on the floor, positioned between Madara's legs, while the ball of his foot pressed down on a much more sensitive area. Madara held his breath, but managed to suppress any further reaction. The pressure was light, especially considering the torture he had expected when the raging Senju had blitzed him on the field after watching his brother go down, the pure fury behind each precise strike leaving Madara no time to do anything but defend. Already tired from his battle with Hashirama, it wasn't long before one of Tobirama's blows made contact, and Madara's Sharingan had involuntarily disengaged. After that, Tobirama made short work of capturing him and hauling him off with the use of his Hirashin jutsu. The last thing he had seen on the field was his clan members’ shocked faces as they laid down their weapons in surrender. 

He was especially surprised that Tobirama hadn't killed him instantly for the injury he had dealt Hashirama. It made more sense now, after Tobirama's explanation to his clansmen, though he was sure the younger Senju would not feel the same after his brother inevitably passed. Madara had seen that injury dealt by his father, had dealt it himself countless times, and as far as he knew, not a soul had survived it. Madara wondered briefly whether egging Tobirama into killing him now might make his death less painful before Tobirama's foot pushed a little harder. Madara inhaled sharply, cursing himself for reacting as he called his mind back into the present. Tobirama was still staring down at him, analyzing every twitch, and for some reason, the intense stare had Madara's gut churning. He marveled at the fact that it wasn't altogether an unpleasant feeling.

Tobirama pushed harder still, and Madara choked off a noise quickly before it could escape his lips, his mind reeling as he recognized that had that utterance made a sound, it would have come out as a moan. Tobirama sneered as he pressed harder, and this time Madara couldn't fully stop the light moan that escaped him. He prayed none of the Senju had caught on to that, but with the change he now saw in Tobirama's features, he knew that was too good to be true, though the others seemed to remain oblivious. 

Suddenly, the pressure of Tobirama's foot was gone and the man whirled around to face his soldiers. “Get that pathetic man out of my sight,” he snarled, gesturing to the man still curled up on the ground. The others looked shocked and slightly hesitant. 

“But, sir… what are you going to do if he attacks?” one of them asked, inclining his head toward Madara. 

Tobirama scoffed. “I'm unconcerned about that. You should worry more what your friend's punishment will be for being deliberately inflammatory towards his interim clan head in a clear attempt at manipulation,” he said coldly.

The other swallowed, quickly picking his friend off the floor and slinging his arm around his shoulders. “Of course, Tobirama-sama.” With that, he and his friends collected their comrade and carried him off. 

When they were far enough away, Tobirama turned back to Madara with a smirk on his face that Madara couldn't help but shudder at. Tobirama considered for a moment before suddenly, the palm of his hand ground against Madara's half-hard groin. As he wasn't expecting it, Madara was unable to suppress the moan that escaped him, and Tobirama smirked. 

“I thought that's what I was hearing,” he taunted.

Madara's cheeks flared red in humiliation. “Get off of me,” he snarled. 

Tobirama raised an eyebrow, twisting his hand on Madara's crotch and the older man's eyelids fluttered shut. “Is that really what you want, Madara?” Tobirama whispered in his ear. Tobirama began a slow, grinding circle on Madara's now fully-erect cock, and Madara bit his lip to contain his pleasure. When Tobirama pushed harshly, however, he gasped, and the Senju smirked. “It seems you have a bit of a fascination with rough play…” the younger man teased, and Madara's blush deepened. 

“I don't know… what you're on about…” Madara gasped out, even as Tobirama's harshly grinding palm sent shocks of pleasure rushing throughout his body. 

Tobirama disregarded this, continuing his actions almost thoughtlessly as he considered how this new knowledge might affect their situation. 

Coming to a decision, he ceased all of his attentions on the older man and swept from the room, leaving Madara frustratingly aroused and confused. He returned several minutes later, and Madara glared angrily at him. He only smirked, pulling a single scroll from his pocket and unrolling it on the unbroken table remaining in the room. Madara narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion, his heart rate accelerating as he considered what horrors might lie in store for him in that scroll.

Tobirama calmly unsealed the scroll, and Madara's eyes practically bulged as he saw tons of unfamiliar equipment suddenly appear on the table. There were bars, straps of varying lengths with strange mechanisms to secure them, as well as whips and other implements that looked as though they had very nefarious purposes. Tobirama looked over his options carefully, stroking his chin as his eyes roamed his spoils. Madara swallowed when Tobirama selected a harness with four cuff, one pair close to each other and the other connected by a loose strap, which didn’t seem as though it would be capable of incapacitating a man of Madara’s considerable skill at all. 

When Tobirama turned back to him, he forced his face into impassivity, quite a feat given the confusing look Tobirama was giving him. It was partly angry, partly lost in thought, and partly… something Madara couldn't quite place. Tobirama walked up to Madara and pulled him into a kneeling position before stepping behind him. Madara didn't allow the panic of his enemy being out of his range of sight show, but he was sure the sensor had picked up on the spike his chakra had attempted. He felt his arms being pulled behind his back and they were cuffed together, then attached to a chain that would suspend them from the ceiling, keeping him from collapsing. He only fought enough to make it difficult for the other man, slightly curious about what was going to happen. He knew at the power level he was at, any escape attempt would merely anger his captors and further weaken him, and Tobirama had already insinuated that he wouldn’t be killing him, so he planned to play along until he at least had an understanding of his extraordinarily complex adversary and whatever his plan may be. Whatever it was, Madara was sure it wouldn't end well for him. He was unsurprised when his legs were cuffed at the ankles, as well, but that didn't mean he was any more comfortable with it.

When Tobirama seemed satisfied with Madara's restraints, he stepped away and Madara's eyes instinctively followed him to see what would happen next. Tobirama was standing next to the table again, now examining a selection of steel bars of varying lengths. Madara swallowed hard when Tobirama selected one, weighing it briefly with a thoughtful expression before turning back to Madara, his face carefully blank. When Tobirama stepped behind him, Madara squeezed his eyes shut tight, waiting for the blow… but it never came. Instead, Madara's feet were forced apart, and he heard the clinking of metal on metal, and a small click as Tobirama completed whatever he had done. Madara's eyes opened, and he tried to discreetly look behind him to see what was going on, but Tobirama was intentionally hiding in his blind spot. He could feel the man's eyes on him. 

He heard the sound of metal clanking and froze. He flinched when he felt his shirt being tugged, and then heard fabric ripping as Tobirama’s kunai sliced cleanly through the material. His eyes widened further when he felt his pants give way to Tobirama’s clothing-killing kunai as well. He tried to pull away from the man, drawing his legs closed in an attempt to protect his vulnerable areas only to find that he couldn’t. The bar Tobirama had grabbed earlier was strapped to his ankle restraints, holding his legs apart and keeping him open and vulnerable. He froze as possible scenarios raced through his mind, but he kept coming back to one. It couldn’t be that, though. The Senju had always deemed themselves above  _ that _ kind of torture. Surely, Tobirama would agree with their general stance. Right?

He could feel the other’s eyes on him, and he heard a light chuckle. “You know, you really do have a fine ass. For an Uchiha, that is.”

Madara prickled. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he bit out on instinct. Then the weight of Tobirama’s words hit him. It appeared the younger Senju brother didn’t subscribe to his clan’s beliefs on torture tactics, after all. “What are you planning?” he growled, largely to hide his growing apprehension.

Tobirama slowly walked around him, observing him, a smirk evident on his face as he came into Madara’s view. “If you honestly don’t know, you’re even more foolish than I initially suspected.”

Madara took a deep breath, processing. “Your clan frowns upon that. Hashirama mentioned it before.”

Tobirama outright laughed at that. “No,  _ Hashirama _ frowns upon that. Some of the clan members are more to his side, but most of us believe that the punishment should fit the crime, however that may shake out.”

“And how does this fit what I’ve done?!”

Tobirama shrugged. “Well, I'm not sure it fits, per se, but as I’ve already mentioned, I can’t kill you. If Hashirama lives, he’ll be furious, and if not, then he’ll hate me from the afterlife, and I can’t honestly say that’s something I can live with. Beating you is useless; as with most shinobi worth their salt, you can take the pain and that defeats the purpose, making the effort of beating you wasted. So, that leaves humiliation. And what’s more humiliating to a strong, stoic warrior like yourself than having your own body turned against you by none other than your greatest enemy?”

Madara sneered. “You honestly think that  _ you _ are my greatest enemy?”

Tobirama just smirked. “Well, it obviously isn’t Hashirama as you pretend. However, due to the animosity between our clans, it has to be one of ours. I am the second strongest in our clan, as well as being the most vocal detractor of your clan, therefore there really is no other choice, is there?”

Madara frowned, unable to argue the genius’ logic. “Either way, you can’t make my body turn against me. In the same way that I’ve learned to control pain, I control the rest of my body. I am the master of my own being, and I’m sure that your certainly rudimentary understanding of giving pleasure can’t break that.”

Tobirama laughed. “Is that so?” he asked, and his tone sent shivers down Madara’s spine. He stepped closer, and while Madara tried to pull away, the restraints that held him wouldn’t allow it. Tobirama’s smirk remained as he smoothed a hand down Madara’s spine, slow and sensual, continuing down until his hand rested on the globe of Madara’s ass and squeezing firmly. Without moving his hand, he leaned down to whisper into Madara’s ear, “I promise you, Uchiha, my understanding of pleasure is far from rudimentary, and I promise that by the end of this night, I WILL have you screaming my name.”

Before Madara could make a witty retort, he yelped as Tobirama’s hand pulled his cheeks apart and his thumb brushed over Madara’s entrance, pushing gently against the resisting rim.

"That will never happen," he growled. Tobirama just smirked and pushed harder, until the pad of his thumb broke through Madara's resisting muscle. The gasp that escaped Madara against his will certainly didn’t support his previous statement. 

Tobirama’s smirk grew. “I’m sure.” With that, Tobirama’s hand suddenly disappeared, and he was already halfway across the room. Madara swallowed when he heard the many tools that Tobirama had brought with him shifting around. He heard a small click, and then footsteps back towards him. Given how stealthy Tobirama could be when he wanted, it was obvious that he was making the noise on purpose to increase Madara’s trepidation. Madara jumped when the large, calloused hand landed on his ass again, caressing it gently before grabbing firmly. Using the hand on Madara's ass, he spread him so that his lubricated fingers had better access to Madara's hole. 

"Get your hand off me," the clan head growled menacingly. 

Tobirama just smirked. "Please. Empty threats won't help you." His smirk faded, and it was only then that Madara realized how enraged the Senju truly was. Tobirama moved closer until they were almost nose to nose, and the unadulterated fury in his chakra and his eyes made even Madara want to recoil. "You really think you can hurt Hashirama and suffer no consequences? I may want Hashirama to achieve his dreams, but I am certainly not going to take threats against him lightly, and  _ you _ are the biggest threat to him that exists. You will pay for what you did," he growled. At the same time, he pushed two fingers roughly into Madara, making the Uchiha gasp as his body arched away from the unexpected intrusion. The sudden stretch burned.

Tobirama paid no mind to Madara's obvious discomfort, pumping his fingers in and out methodically. He didn't wait for Madara to adjust before adding a third. Every time Madara was starting to adjust to the feeling, Tobirama would change it up. First it was a new angle, then another finger, and finally a harsh slap to Madara's ass that made him tighten up, hissing as he clenched down unconsciously around the fingers that still kept relentlessly stretching him. 

All of this had taken less than two minutes, and Madara’s insides were burning from the hurried stretching, but he was even more ashamed by the heat that was starting to grow in his belly. "Get your fingers out of me," he growled. 

Tobirama smirked. "If you wish," he said, and much to Madara's surprise, he popped them out of his ass and stepped away. Relief washed over Madara at the belief that Tobirama had just been trying to scare or intimidate him until he felt something much larger and blunter press against his now wet and ready hole. "Don't you dare put that thing in me!" he growled menacingly at the albino. 

To his surprise, Tobirama walked around him, but the object stayed placed at his entrance. "I don't think this is quite what you think it is," the albino smirked. 

Madara stated in confusion. "Wha-?" He was cut off before he could finish his question by the object shoving roughly into him all at once, and he gasped in pleasure as it impacted his prostate, hard. Before he could curse at Tobirama for the violation, the albino flicked a switch on the toy and it started vibrating, causing Madara to moan against his will. Tobirama started slowly fucking him with the toy, and the combination of the movement and the vibration made him moan as he felt his orgasm building, much to his shame.

Tobirama stepped away for a moment, leaving the toy vibrating inside of him, and when he returned he knelt beside Madara, grabbing hold of his cock with his slick hand and causing Madara to moan loudly as he started stroking him. Much to Madara's horror, he was so close to the edge, and even worse, he  _ wanted _ it, wanted it so bad it hurt. 

Tobirama grabbed the toy with his free hand and started fucking him with it again, his other hand still moving steadily on his cock. 

"Oh, fuck… oh, God…" Madara moaned, words coming out of his mouth that he couldn't control. He was on the edge, just a little more… then he felt something snap around him and he groaned in frustration as his orgasm hit, the unsatisfying climax of wearing the cock ring Tobirama had just secured at his base. 

He was about to grouse to his captor, but the second his mouth was open, Tobirama took advantage by shoving an o-ring gag into it. His eyes widened, and he watched in horror as Tobirama, now completely naked, stood before him, cock hard and leaking and pointing right at Madara's face. The Senju smirked and stepped closer. Madara tried to turn his face away, tried to move, but Tobirama's hand fisted in his hair, holding him in place and leaving him helpless as the albino slid into his mouth. He gagged as Tobirama pushed all the way in, drool leaking out the corner of his mouth. 

He heard Tobirama moan in pleasure, and the hand in his hair tightened painfully. The cock in his mouth retreated before sinking back in, and Tobirama seemed to feel no shame as moans and gasps spilled from his lips while he roughly fucked Madara's mouth. He reached back and flipped the vibrator back on, causing Madara to moan and the vibrations felt so good that he shoved roughly into the Uchiha's mouth, his head pushing painfully into his throat. Madara choked, and Tobirama retreated almost entirely, just his head now resting on Madara's tongue. "Sorry," the albino gasped. 

After that, Tobirama's thrusts were much shallower, but somehow they felt even more intimate. The moans had turned into quiet groans, and Madara even heard a whispered "fuck, yeah". He blushed despite the circumstances, and was grateful when Tobirama pulled out, his breathing heavy. “Now, time to see if your ass is as deliciously fuckable as your mouth,” the Senju growled, his voice rough with lust, and his eyes tracking all the way down Madara’s body. He removed the gag before he slowly walked around to Madara’s backside. Madara moved his lips around. They were sore from being held wide open for that long, plus Tobirama’s rough fucking hadn’t done them any good either. “What do you think about that?” he asked, pulling the vibrator out slowly before shoving it roughly into him again. 

“Please… please don’t…” he gasped out as the vibrator impacted his prostate again. Shame washed over him at the begging he’d been reduced to. But the problem was that he wasn’t afraid of Tobirama raping him. He’d accepted that this would happen to him the moment the Senju had started talking about his ass. Getting raped at least once in your life was practically in the job description for a shinobi, though Madara had to admit he’d always thought it unlikely to happen to him since Hashirama was the only one who matched his strength, and he would never. What he was afraid of was that the Senju would be right. Tobirama had threatened to make him scream his name, to truly humiliate him by making him feel pleasure where he should feel pain. Already, he had come once, but he considered that a false victory as Tobirama himself had prevented true release. Madara knew, though, that if the albino fucked him right now, nothing would stop him from coming.

Tobirama’s eyebrows raised. “Really? Begging? I would have thought you above that.”

Madara looked to the floor in shame. “Yeah, that makes two of us…” he muttered. 

Tobirama laughed, a dark sound that honestly didn’t fit him, despite the Uchiha’s nickname for him, the White Devil. “It won’t save you, you know. Now that I’ve had a taste… I need more,” he hissed in Madara’s ear before licking the shell and pulling back suddenly. He pulled the vibrator out and flicked it off. Madara heard the clatter as it was thrown carelessly to the side. He felt eyes boring into him. “My, my, what a lovely sight your wet, gaping hole makes,” Tobirama complimented.    
Madara felt the flush run down to his chest at that. Why did he have to say such embarrassing things? He didn’t have much time to feel embarrassment, though, as he soon felt Tobirama’s cock pressing against his entrance, and he had to focus all of his willpower on not tightening up or fighting him. With the level of strength and mobility he had right now, he would never be able to stop Tobirama, and he knew struggling would only make things worse for him. So he focused on relaxing his muscles, and he almost groaned as Tobirama slid in easily. 

Tobirama pressed all the way inside in one fluid motion, moaning as Madara’s heat enclosed his entire length. “Mm, you feel so fucking good. God, your hole just sucks me in, just like the little slut you are.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Madara growled. He yelped when Tobirama’s hand sharply impacted his ass. 

“Don’t talk back to me. I know you like it. Tell me how much you like it, my little cock slut.”

Madara resolutely stayed silent, which only seemed to anger Tobirama. The albino started fucking roughly into Madara, wrapping his hand in Madara’s hair towards the end and using it to pull him back onto his cock. Madara gasped as the angle changed and now Tobirama was fucking his prostate directly. “Say you love my cock in your ass,” Tobirama growled again.

Madara fought, but it was useless, especially when Tobirama was quickly fucking him to the edge again. When the other suddenly stopped, leaving Madara whimpering with delirious desperation, the words came tumbling out without his permission. “Oh, Gods, I love it. I love feeling your fucking cock so deep in my hole. Please, fuck me…” he begged, too desperate at this point to feel ashamed. 

With that, Tobirama started up again, but it seemed that the frantic energy he had possessed before had been replaced. He was now moving with a steady pace, but hardly anything that would finish either of them. The Senju laughed bitterly. “You know, if only I had been able to fuck you into leaving my brother alone. Do you have any idea what you’ve done, Madara? He could die. Your supposed best friend. I didn’t think even you were that heartless.”   
Madara felt the words rise in his throat, but he fought them back. They were little comfort to either of them now. Tobirama continued talking, his voice conversational despite the constant movement of his hips. “He trusted you, you know? Despite what everyone said about you, what we all tried to convince him of. We always knew you’d kill him, always knew he was wrong about you. I don’t know what game you were playing pretending to be his friend. Do you enjoy mind games, Madara? Is that it? You just wanted to mess with him, to hurt him?”

“I'm sorry!” Madara growled out, surprising even himself. Tobirama stilled inside him. Madara tried to contain himself, but couldn't help the mindless babble that spilled from his mouth. “I DO care about Hashirama! I didn't want to hurt him. But what choice did I have?! Our clans will never be able to live peacefully!”

Madara was glad the hair falling on both sides of his face hid the burn of shame on his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had sunk so low as to gasp out an apology to the Senju that was raping him during the act. He gasped in surprise when a pale hand came up, gently brushing back his hair so he could see Tobirama's expression of thoughtful consideration out of the corner of his eye. Tobirama was looking at him curiously, still hard and unmoving inside him. “But why?” he murmured. “You used to believe in a world where peace reigned. You dreamed about it with Hashirama. Why have you given up on your joint vision?”

Madara huffed out a harsh laugh. “Why? Because you and your blasted father showed up! And my father, with the brother he brainwashed! You all crashed our dreams, and cut them down as you attempted to cut down each other!” he cried, embarrassed further at the tears that were rolling off his nose as he screamed at the Senju all of crushed dreams. “How can I believe in a world of peace when simply attempting to befriend another child almost cost my friend his life?!”

Tobirama looked surprised, and Madara jumped when hands trailed soothingly over his back. “I am sorry, Madara, for my part in all this. I was young and unlearned, only knowing the ways of my clan. Had I known my actions would have such a deep impact on you, I would have apologized much sooner,” he said quietly. He leaned down to kiss Madara’s throat, but the Uchiha leaned away. 

“Don’t,” he begged, his voice coming out strangled. 

Tobirama paused before clearing his throat. “Right…” he said quietly. Madara didn’t have a moment more before the man pulled back and quickly thrust back inside, and the sudden movement caused him to cry out. Tobirama set a brutal pace, grunting as his hips pistoned with force into Madara’s body. Madara, who had expected the other man to pull out and leave him be after getting what he apparently came for, was unprepared for the assault and let out a slew of moans and gasps as Tobirama fucked him mercilessly. The final straw was Tobirama reaching around to grab hold of him again, stroking him a few times before ripping off the cock ring suddenly. Madara gasped, his pleasure building rapidly until it gave in a mortifying and euphoric explosion of pleasure that ripped through his body. He cried out as he came, his body tensing and drawing Tobirama’s orgasm from him, as well, though Madara hardly noticed the feeling of being filled with the other’s seed. He curled over himself, the only thing holding him up the chains holding his wrists behind his back, his breath coming in harsh pants.

He heard Tobirama breathing heavily behind him, and he focused on that to try and ground himself. They stayed that way for a few moments until Tobirama managed to pull himself together and slipped out, unclasping Madara from his shackles but not letting Madara fall. “Stay there,” he said as he swept out of the room. Contrary to his instructions, Madara started towards his clothes, only to find that his legs weren’t strong enough to hold him. When Tobirama returned, he rolled his eyes. “I told you to stay.”

Madara glared at him. The man was carrying a cloth, and he wondered what was about to happen to him. He was very surprised when Tobirama’s hand came down gently on his shoulder. “Clean yourself up,” he said gently. Madara slowly took the cloth, feeling suddenly self-conscious and grateful that Tobirama stepped over to the table to reseal the implements he had brought in, affording Madara a small amount of privacy. 

When the clanking of implements ceased, Tobirama stepped back over to Madara. Red eyes swept over the Uchiha, nodding satisfactorily at his cleanliness. "Are you hurt?" he asked. 

Madara gaped at him. "Are- are you serious?!"

Tobirama frowned. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Madara had never believed the rumors amongst his clan that the White Devil was truly mad, but he might start to now. "Your clansmen beat me and you just raped me! And now you're asking if I'm hurt?!"

Tobirama's frown deepened. He knelt beside Madara, reaching towards him. Madara flinched away from his touch, but it seemed the albino had anticipated this and reached further. Madara was surprised when instead of pain, a wave of relief swept through him with Tobirama's healing chakra, mending his clearly broken ribs and some nasty internal bleeding and bruises his captors had administered before Tobirama's arrival. Tobirama gave him one more thoughtful once-over before standing.

"I will work on getting you fresh clothing and negotiate your release with your clan. We  _ will _ have peace." The last part sounded like a threat, and if the serious look in those red eyes meant anything, Madara was sure it was. With his part said, Tobirama swept from the room, leaving Madara to stew in his confusion.


	2. The Recurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Madara realizes all of his dreams, he realizes something is still missing.

After he was released, the peace negotiations actually came together rather smoothly. His clan had mostly been willing to surrender, if for no other reason then to stop the fighting, before any of this had even happened (plus seeing him whisked off by an absolutely furious Tobirama had really shaken them). Some of them in fact had in recent years, and had been living with the Senju in their compound to avoid retaliation from their more adamant detractors, of whom Madara had to contend with after announcing his acceptance of the Senju’s offer of peace. With a little intimidation, and reminder of why he was doing this, the defected Uchiha were welcomed back to the compound with open arms and teary greetings from family, some who hadn't seen their loved ones for five years or more. The clan, with the exception of the elders and some of their more violent kinsmen, praised Madara for his level-headed approach to acting in the clan’s well-being, and Madara accepted it with the grace of a man raised to be a politician, but with fear in his heart of what would happen if they learned just how Tobirama had coaxed him into acquiescence. 

He had dreamt of that night spent with the younger Senju countless times, often waking from the dreams aroused and lonely in his cold, empty bed. Several times, he had sought distraction in the form of a beautiful woman, pleasing her as she in turn pleased him, but he always found with great frustration that it simply wasn't satisfying anymore. Sure, he could still bring the raw power and dominance that drew women to him into his bed, and they always expressed their immense praise for his technique and ability (though he was sure that was also partially an attempt to secure a place at his side as he ruled over their clan). He always came, but no orgasm had been as satisfying as those of that night. No kiss had been as intense, no touch had made him as painfully hard as that of Tobirama's. 

Madara growled as he turned over in his bed, preparing to spend another sleepless night trying not to think about how it felt to have Tobirama’s thick length stretching him open, reaching deeper inside him than he ever could solo (and he had tried everything he could). The memories from that night even interrupted his day. It had been eight months since peace had been established. The move from their compounds to the new site of their village, a neutral site, was had been horrible. Logistics had been a nightmare. He and Hashirama had spent months in the area the village would be in, doing the urban planning. Hashirama had used his jutsu to build their houses first, and they had built each clan compound around them. Then, it was a matter of sorting who would go where, including the several allied clans that had already agreed to join them. It had been enough of a headache to distract him during the days, which he spent organizing the movement of supplies and easing the fears of his clan. 

But at night, when he was alone and all he wanted was to drift off and ease his exhaustion, his thoughts drifted to the albino Senju brother. Where he was, what he was doing. Madara knew that Tobirama had taken on duties as interim clan head while Hashirama was sorting out the village, just as Izuna had taken over short-term for Madara. The worst part was… it wasn't just the sex he thought about. It was the look in those lust-filled red eyes, a look that seemed to go deeper than just a sexual attraction. It was that moment, that one moment, where Tobirama had leaned down to kiss his neck. In that moment, despite everything, Madara had felt almost as though he was right where he was supposed to be. 

Now, Tobirama lived in the village with them, and Madara knew exactly where he could find him. There had been nights where he had been so frustrated he’d already been out the window before he remembered that Tobirama hated him, and would probably kill him if he showed up there. Then he would turn around with a growl, jerk off to a disappointing climax alone in his bed, and wake up the next morning grumpy, such as had happened last night. 

And of course, as tended to happen after one of these incidents, he had a meeting with the Senju brothers and the council today, and he was looking forward to it less today than he had been previously. Another day of Tobirama studiously ignoring him unless it was to give one of his suggestions a scathing look or an eye roll. The arrogant bastard. And it went just as he had expected. The meeting ended with him even more frustrated than ever, and he headed after the younger Senju brother who had just stalked out of the room. He growled when he was stopped by Hashirama.

Hashirama looked from him to the door, half apologetic and half wary. “Get out of my way, you oaf,” Madara growled. 

Hashirama took a deep breath. “Look, Madara… I don’t know what happened between you and Tobirama when you were captured by our men, but don’t you think you could put it aside? You know, for the sake of the village? I know that Tobirama told me that you were beaten by some of our clansmen, and I wish to apologize for that. I want you to know that Tobirama had punished those responsible before I even woke up. He was furious that they had disobeyed his direct order. He had instructed that no harm come to you when he sent you with them while he tended to me.”

Madara just stared stubbornly away, until Hashirama’s words sank in. “Wait, he did what?”

Hashirama nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, he punished his own clansmen! In your defense!”

Madara shook his head. “Not that part. He tended to you?”

Hashirama frowned in confusion. “Well, yes. He’s nowhere near my capability in healing, or even many of our clansmen, but his chakra control is far beyond anyone else, and he oversaw my healing, making sure that the healers were in top shape until I was stable before he went to deal with you.”

Madra scowled. He could feel the rage building in his chest. “So he knew? He knew when he came to me that you would be okay?”

Hashirama faltered. “Well, I mean…” 

Madara didn’t give him time to finish. “That… utter… bastard!” he shouted, storming off. He stormed through the hallway, fury radiating from every overactive chakra point. He was grateful it was late and he didn't run into anyone. Madara was glad Hashirma didn’t try to follow him. He was sure that Hashirama didn't know their full history, for which he was grateful. He would have died of humiliation if he thought anyone had ever learned what happened in that dungeon. When the village was first being organized, he had feared that Tobirama would have told everyone. He was sure the entire Senju clan would be laughing at him. Instead, he had quickly learned that the Senju clan actually left Tobirama mostly to himself. When Madara finally gave in and questioned Hashirama about it, he was surprised to be told that the isolation was mostly of Tobirama's own doing. Apparently, it had started when he began strange experiments. People tended to avoid his lab for fear of being blown up (which was apparently not an empty threat), and Tobirama used this to his advantage. Hashirama explained that while Tobi cared deeply for their clan, he was socially anxious and uncomfortable in large groups. He preferred the company of few select, close relatives and beyond that, seemed to need no more. On top of that (and it was at this point that Madara started to truly question why they had allowed Hashirama to be Hokage, with how easy it was to get information from him), Hashirama had divulged that Tobirama's secrets seemed to have secrets, and he preferred to keep his private life very private. 

The analysis Hashirama had given him certainly fit with his own observations. He lived on the very edge of the Senju compound within the village, a thick barrier of trees blocking his home from view on all sides. He had intentionally chosen one of the offices farthest from the center of the tower (and coincidentally, farthest from Hashirama, which Madara had thought was strange until he learned that Hashirama's exuberance extended to his work even more than his personal life and deeply regretted the placement of his own office directly below the oaf's). He seemed to interact with few people outside of necessary work interactions, and was very short with those. His wording was always concise and clear, both verbally and in writing, though he always seemed willing to respond to questions.

This was the trait Madara was counting on as he threw open the doors to the albino's office, knowing that the man's OCD wouldn't allow him to head home until all his work was finished and his office was orderly. Sure enough, red eyes watched him warily from the moment he entered the room. Damn his sensory capabilities! Madara had truly been hoping to sneak up on him. “You arrogant bastard!” he shouted. Tobirama didn’t react, so he continued. “You arrogant, egocentric, ignorant, selfish rapist bastard!” 

Tobirama just stared back. “What have I done now?” he asked, his voice as devoid of emotion as his face. 

Madara could have screamed. “What have you… Do you honestly need to ask that?” he screeched. 

“Apparently,” was the dry response.

Madara forced himself to take a deep breath. “You absolute bastard. You knew. You knew the whole fucking time, and you didn’t tell me.”

Madara got a sick sense of satisfaction from the confusion that blossomed briefly over Tobirama’s face. “There are many things I know that you don’t, Uchiha. You’ll have to be more specific, I’m afraid, and please, do be timely. I haven’t got all night.”

Madara glared. “You knew he was okay. The whole time you toyed with me, you knew that he would live. That he would be alright. And you lied to me… you let me believe…” he couldn’t even voice his fears. 

A knowing look entered Tobirama’s eyes. “Ah. That. And what, pray tell, made you worthy of that information. Please, enlighten me.”

Now, it was Madara’s turn to be confused. “What?”

Tobirama rolled his eyes. “Well, Madara, it is you who was responsible for years of fighting between our clans that could have been prevented had you accepted one of Hashirama’s many offers of peace. You who prolonged the fighting, who are responsible for the lives lost while we could have been living in peace. You, who knowingly dealt Hashirama a fatal blow. This peace we’ve created… it’s tense, and certainly will be for some time, but it is here. And we could have had this sooner, so many lives saved. But you lost faith. Tell me how you deserved to have your fears assuaged when we both know this all to be true.”

Madara just stared, wide-eyed, his jaw slack. Tobirama nodded grimly, crossing his arms over his chest. “And, for your information, I did not KNOW that he would be alright. Hoped… prayed. But I did not know. All I knew was that he was stable, for the moment. You should know as well as I that when someone has an injury like that, everything can change in an instant, and there are any number of things that could have still killed him. Infection, shock, blood clot. You name a medical complication, someone with a traumatic injury can suffer it.”

Tobirama’s eyes darkened as he reflected on that terrifying period of time, remembering sitting vigil at Hashirama’s bedside, wondering if he would ever feel the reluctance of accepting a bear hug again. He also remembered the guilt that had plagued him almost as soon as he had left Madara in the dungeons. He took a deep breath. “Still… that does not excuse what I did to you.” Madara’s eyes shot up to meet his, shocked at the remorse they saw there. Tobirama ignored it and continued. “I know I said that I condone…  _ that _ , but the truth is I don’t. I was angry… probably moreso than I have ever been. I didn’t even bat an eye when Father fell in battle. Losing my younger brothers was hard, but Hashirama was always the best of us. He kept me sane, gave me a reason to live. But losing him… that was something I didn’t know how to do. He was so strong, so loved. His greatest rival and the only one with the power to defeat him he claimed was his best friend. I didn’t trust at first, but you never hurt him more than he could handle… I started to believe. And then you nearly killed him, you betrayed him… stupid as it was, I felt as though you had betrayed me, as well.”

Madara stared. He didn’t know how to process everything he had just been told. “I thought he’d move…” he said quietly. 

Tobirama frowned, unable to hear him despite the near unbearable stillness in the air. “What?”

Madara didn’t look up from the ground his eyes had dropped to, but he raised his voice just enough to be heard, but was still quieter than he’d probably ever been. “Hashirama. I thought he’d move. We had fought each other for so long, neither of us willing to hurt the other more than it took to keep our rivalry convincing. By that point, it was more like a dance. He lunged, I dodged. I swung, he parried. It was a beautifully choreographed dance. I had done that same move dozens of times. But he had come up with something new… I didn’t know. He went into his new jutsu at the same time that I lunged… it was a new Mokuton. I thought he was blocking, but… And then I just stood there, staring at him. I couldn’t move… and then you were there, and I couldn’t get to him, and then we were just… gone.”

Now it was Tobirama’s turn to stare in shock. “So you didn’t…”

“No. I may have given up our village as a pipe dream, by then, but I would never hurt him. I couldn’t bear it.” He looked at Tobirama and a shock went through him. Without that pinched expression of frustration on his face, Madara was reminded of that moment in the dungeon, after Tobirama had finished with him. That look of concern… the other healing his injuries, his frown when he learned and realized the extent of what his clansmen had done to him. Madara was moving before he knew what was happening. Tobirama’s shock quickly faded into instinctual panic, and he shoved back from his desk to stand.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough, and Madara was now straddling his lap. His panic turned to wary confusion. “Madara, what are you..” He was silenced by a finger over his lips. 

“You talk too much…” Madara whispered, his other hand running through white hair. He was surprised by it’s softness. It looked coarse, but it felt silky between his fingers. He stared in awe as the short strands slipped through his fingers. Tobirama’s confusion was only growing by the minute. 

“Madara…” 

He was silenced again, though this time, Madara seemed annoyed. He slapped his whole hand over Tobirama’s mouth. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

He hadn’t, actually, but Tobirama didn’t get the chance to tell him so as the moment his hand was removed, it was replaced by his lips. Tobirama’s eyes widened, and he tried to pull away, but the hand still in his hair tightened and held him in place as Madara’s tongue forced his lips apart. Tobirama just sat there, frozen in shock as Madara explored his mouth. Frustrated by Tobirama’s lack of response, he pulled away. He grabbed one of Tobirama’s hands, hanging limply off the sides of the chair, and sucked them into his mouth. His tongue danced around them while he stared heatedly at the other. 

Tobirama finally seem to recover some semblance of his mind. “Why-?” he started. 

Madara rolled his eyes, popping Tobirama’s fingers out of his mouth. “Do you ever just shut up and enjoy something?” he asked. He leaned in closer, and felt Tobirama jump when he shoved the albino’s hand down the back of his pants, pressing long, slim fingers against his own hole. “Sometimes things don’t need explained,” he whispered, his voice husky against the other’s ear.

He felt Tobirama shudder, and despite the fact that the other’s chakra roiled with confusion and hesitance, he circled his fingers tentatively around Madara’s hole. Madara moaned loudly to encourage him, attaching his mouth to that slim pale neck. The next swipe had a little more confidence, but he could still tell that Tobirama wasn’t sure of himself. He groaned in frustration. “Come on, Senju, where’s that confidence you fucked me with before?”

At that, Tobirama pulled his hand from Madara’s pants, placing both on the other’s shoulders and pushing him back. He stared at Madara, his brows furrowed in concentration. When he saw nothing but challenge in the other’s eyes, he wrapped his hands around those broad shoulders and jerked Madara against him, crushing their mouths together. Madara moaned, and kissed back fiercely. Tobirama’s hands slid down Madara’s back again, now grasping firmly at his clothed buttocks, causing Madara to roll his hips against Tobirama’s, pressing their hard groins together. Madara moaned as Tobirama’s fingers dug deeply into his ass, rocking them together and turning his attention to Madara’s throat, harshly biting and sucking his way down the column of skin and no doubt leaving very visible bruises in his wake, but Madara couldn’t bring himself to care with how good it felt. 

Tobirama moved his hands up to Madara’s waistband, pushing it down as he slid them inside and started groping Madara’s bare ass, kneading and squeezing and making Madara moan. His fingers brushed Madara’s hole, and Madara ground down against the digits desperately. Tobirama groaned, pulling away regretfully. 

“I don’t have anything for this,” he murmured. 

Madara pulled back, panting and frustrated. He grabbed Tobirama’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth and getting them wet. “Improvise,” he growled after pulling them out, shoving them back down his pants.

Tobirama’s eyes went wide, but he slipped a finger inside, and Madara moaned. “Fuck, yeah… that’s it… Oh, Gods, more… more,” he begged. Tobirama looked uncertain, but figured Madara knew what he could handle and slid a second finger in. Madara grimaced a little, but started grinding down on the fingers inside of him. Tobirama’s eyes darkened with unbridled lust, and all thought for concern flew out the window as a third slipped in. 

Now, Madara winced in obvious pain. Tobirama paused for a moment to let him adjust, but then he wa reaching forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Tobirama’s neck and kissing him deeply as he lifted himself up and started fucking himself on Tobirama’s fingers. Moans and gasps reverberated around the room, and Madara practically screamed when Tobirama found his prostate. 

“Mmmm, oh, fuck…” Madara pleaded. He pulled back from Tobirama’s bruised lips and threw his head back, letting the noises flow freely from his mouth. He was far too aroused to care, but Tobirama certainly did. Red eyes watched the sensation dance freely and obviously over the usually frowning face, loving the way he allowed every ounce of pleasure to show as he rocked wantonly in his lap. He frowned when Madara pulled off abruptly and stood on shaky legs, shoving ineffectually at his pants. 

He reached out to help, only to have his hands slapped away. Madara finally managed to fight the fabric down and kick it off around one leg, his cock wiggling madly in the process. Tobirama heavily considered leaning forward to take it into his mouth, but with Madara’s wild flailing, it would more than likely end in one or both of them getting hurt. 

When Madara climbed back onto his lap, straddling him, he leaned up to kiss the other, only to have a hand placed firmly on his chest. “Don’t move,” the Uchiha growled. He raised a brow in a mixture of annoyance and curiosity, but acquiesced. Given how they had ended up here, he figured it was only fair to allow Madara his own fun. 

He watched with dark eyes as Madara scooted back, his own cock popping up from underneath the Uchiha’s ass. Madara licked his palm, reaching down and stroking Tobirama’s length as red eyes fluttered and closed. After just a few strokes, just enough to wet the thick cock, Madara’s hand sank to the base to steady it as he sank down. 

Tobirama groaned and his head fell back as Madara started up a leisurely pace on his cock, lifting himself up and sliding slowly back down. Madara moaned as he used Tobirama’s body, having to place his hands on the Senju’s hips to stop them multiple times when the overwhelming sensation, yet need for more caused him to drive up into his partner, earning him a sharp glare and a wordless reprimand in the form of Madara stopping altogether. 

Finally, he succumbed to Madara’s desires, groaning in frustration at Madara’s slow pace, but unable to look away from the other’s face. Madara’s eyes were closed, his hands placed on the arms of Tobirama’s desk chair as he used them to push up before dropping down. He bit his lip with each drop, clearly enjoying feeling every inch of Tobirama’s length as it slipped along his passage. 

As much as he was enjoying this, though, Madara wasn’t getting that mind-altering feeling he had had in the dungeon the last time. He growled in frustration, though Tobirama took it  _ very _ differently, and sped up. He worked himself up to a fierce rhythm, fucking himself almost aggressively on Tobirama’s cock. Tobirama’s hands clenched on the edges of his chair arms so tightly the fabric started to tear, trying to follow Madara’s orders and stay still. He was used to being the one calling the shots, so this was harder for him than most. 

Tobirama’s head dropped back as he felt himself nearing his edge, groaning. He heard Madara moan loudly, and forced his eyes open. It was absolutely worth it to see the gorgeous sight before him. Madara was still bouncing violently, but had taken himself in hand and was stroking to the rhythm of his thrusts, his lower lip caught between his teeth to try and contain his moans. It was more than Tobirama could take, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and claiming the other’s lips. 

Madara moaned desperately into his mouth as he relinquished control, allowing Tobirama to grasp his hips firmly to pull him down over his cock. Tobirama thrust up to meet the other’s weight, and Madara released his cock, his hands flying to Tobirama’s shoulders as the other fucked him. One good thrust to hit  _ just _ the right spot was all it took, and Madara was coming. It felt good, very good, but… it wasn’t the same, he thought, depressed. 

Tobirama kept fucking into him as Madara came to his realization, face buried in the Uchiha’s neck until he pulled Madara down one last time, hips hitching against him as he released inside the other. He rested his head against the pale flesh of Madara’s shoulder where his yukata had slipped down as he caught his breath. 

Madara groaned internally. What was it about the last time he had been with Tobi that had made the orgasm  _ so good _ ? Sex is supposed to  _ always _ feel good, but ever since he had been with Tobirama like that, even unwillingly, the sex he’d had his whole life, the sex he’d  _ enjoyed _ his whole life, no longer provided him the same relief it always had. Sure, it was good, and let’s face it, he’s a man. He would never turn down an orgasm even if the sex was  _ bad _ . But his brain always caught on that night, on how good it had felt, and he’d thought that maybe Tobirama was the answer. But this didn’t seem to be the case, and he was disappointed, because Gods, how he  _ wanted... _

Madara was jolted from his thoughts when Tobirama slapped his bare thigh lightly, and he jumped as the sound of flesh on flesh reverberated around the room. Tobirama leaned up so his chest was pressed to Madara's back, his breath hot on his ear. “As much as I'm enjoying this, if you don't get up soon, neither of us is going to be going anywhere for a while, and people may get suspicious,” he murmured. 

Reality crashed over Madara, and he nodded jerkily and stood more quickly than would be recommended. Tobirama hissed lightly as his soft cock slipped from his partner’s body, but he didn't move, instead watching Madara with intense scrutiny as shaking fingers pulled his pants back around his hips. 

“Are you alright, Uchiha?” he asked, a look of genuine concern on his face. 

“What? Wh-why do you ask?” Madara asked, cursing himself. He sounded like a virginal teenager. His response only made Tobirama’s eyebrow shoot higher, his concern greater. 

“Because you're acting like a scared virgin,” Tobirama said drily.

Madara tried to turn away to hide the redness that he was sure would be deep enough to rival his Sharingan, but he wasn't fast enough. Tobirama was up in a flash, Madara's jaw cupped in his hand as the younger man forced him to look at him. Tobirama looked equal parts horrified and astonished. “Was… did I... take your virginity?” he asked quietly. 

Madara scowled. “Of course not. I've had sex hundreds of times with various partners. You're hardly my first,” he growled as he yanked his face from the Senju's grip. 

He could feel Tobirama continue to stare at him. “Were any of them men?” he asked quietly. 

Madara froze in the process of refastening his armor. He should lie, he knew it, but… “No.” The word slipped out before he could stop it. Damn it, what was it about this man that caused Madara to lose his filter?

Tobirama nodded slowly. “So I'm the only man you've ever been with…” he said. 

Madara's scowl deepened as he continued to refasten his armor with shaking fingers. “So what?” he bit out. 

Tobirama sighed, and before Madara knew it, his hands had been stopped in their attempts to redress himself, and were being held at his sides. “Madara, learning you may be gay is a big deal. I know it certainly didn't come easily to me.”

Madara yanked his hands away, scoffing. “Please. I've known I was attracted to men since I was a preteen. Why do you think I tried so hard to be ‘friends’ with Hashirama? I’m an unpleasant person, Tobirama, as I know you’re well aware. Do you honestly think I’m the type to attempt to befriend strange children on riverbanks knowing how likely it is they’re an enemy if I didn’t have any ulterior motives?” 

Tobirama blinked in surprise before his face turned to a confused frown. “But if you knew, why didn't you…” 

“I just... didn't… why am I even having this conversation with you?” Madara spluttered, finally managing to secure his armor and turning to leave. 

“Because you've allowed me to fuck you twice now, and it's not happening a third time unless I know why.” 

Madara scoffed. “Please. I did not  _ allow _ you the first time. You just took what you wanted.”

Tobirama was silent for a moment. “True. Not saying no still isn’t consenting. But still, we both know you didn’t try to stop me, either. So tell me.”

Madara cursed himself for stopping at that, his hand on the door knob, the authoritative edge in Tobirama's voice sending shivers down his spine. He forced himself to act casual. “And why should I care? I can have any partner I want,” he sneered, turning around. 

Much to his chagrin, Tobirama's expression was that of amusement. “Is that so? Then why is it that, rather than going out and selecting one of these partners, it was  _ me _ you cornered? My cock you sank down on so willingly? One might say eagerly, even.”

Madara closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Why the hell does it matter, Senju?” he asked through his teeth. 

When he opened his eyes, Tobirama was smiling serenely at him, as though he knew something Madara didn't, and it took all Madara had not to throttle the arrogant man. The defiance in his eyes faltered, however, when Tobirama stood, now fully dressed (though Madara didn't know when he'd managed that) and started prowling towards him slowly. “Wh-what are you doing?” he asked, trying and failing to keep a hard edge to his voice. 

Tobirama's smile turned predatory, and Madara swallowed hard, taking a step back and hitting something solid. Somewhere deep in his mind, he acknowledged that what he was backed up against was a door, but that part was drowned out by his subconscious that was begging Tobirama to pounce without mercy. “Because, Madara, I think you like the way I order you around. I see the shivers that go down your spine every time I give anyone orders, the little flare of what I would have to call jealousy in your eyes. I bet no one has ever dared to stand up to you as I do before, let alone order you around. You like that I’m not afraid of you, Madara. That I don’t bow to your authority. That I’m more than willing to make you do as I say, exactly as I say it. You like letting me dominate you.” The last words were practically just a breath, whispered against Madara’s ear as Tobirama’s arms formed a cage, pinning him to the wall behind him.

Madara tried to hide the fact that he was hard again, despite his recent orgasm, but from the way Tobirama smirked and looked down, he failed. 

Tobirama leaned in, and Madara jumped and his hands instinctively pressed against his chest, readying to push him away, but for some reason… he didn't. He knew it went against all of his shinobi instincts, but he didn't want Tobirama to leave his space. He didn't feel threatened when Tobirama held the power in any given situation. He felt… safe. 

Unfortunately for him Tobirama seemed to notice. 

“Why is it you allow me to do things like this to you, Madara? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't view me as a threat. Should I be offended? Or perhaps…” he trailed, as his fingertips danced up Madara's chest, his eyes returning to meet Madara's and they were smoldering. “Should I be turned on?”

Madara swallowed. He shouldn't answer, he knew he shouldn't, but as they always did with Tobirama, the words were fighting to the surface without his permission…

BAM! They heard loud knocking coming from the other side of the door, accompanied with loud jiggling of the locked doorknob. Madara watched with regret as the heat left Tobirama's eyes, to be replaced with annoyance before Hashirama spoke from the other side of the door. “Tobirama? Madara? What are you doing in there? Madara, I know you're upset, but you can't kill Tobi!”

Tobirama cut in. “Don't worry about it, brother,” he growled. The sound so close to his ear sent shivers down Madara's spine. He gave Madara one last heated glance before sighing and pulling back. Madara hid a whimper at the sudden loss of contact. 

“But…”

“I said, don't worry about it! I'll be out in a minute,” the Senju snarled. Madara could almost see Hashirama's pout through the door. When Tobirama turned to him, he swallowed, unsure what he was supposed to do now. 

“Punch me in the face.” The calm manner with which the Senju said it made Madara do a double take. 

“Wait, what?” he asked, sure his confusion showed on his face. 

Tobirama sighed. “With the noises they may have heard and how long we've been in here, the only logical explanation besides the truth is that we were fighting. And, since you can't even admit to yourself that you're attracted to me, I highly doubt you want them to know you've spent the last hour fucking yourself on my cock.” Madara flushed bright red at Tobirama's succinct summation of their current situation. Tobirama smirked. “Since it cannot be denied that you are considerably stronger than me, logically, you would win.” 

Madara shook his head, trying to clear it of invading thoughts. “Bu… I can't just punch you.” 

“Izuna’s a pussy, and I should have…”

But he didn't finish, because a moment later, Madara's fist made contact with his face. When he realized what he had done, he gasped and his hands flew up to cover his mouth. “I'm so sorry!” he said quietly. 

Tobirama just chuckled as he wiggled his facial features around, hissing as it aggravated his clearly broken nose. “It's fine. Definitely convincing,” he said, still chuckling lightly. He put his hand on the knob, pausing before unlocking it. He looked to Madara one last time. “Come to my place tomorrow night, and we'll finish sorting this out,” he said. 

Madara scowled, ignoring his pounding heart. “And what makes you think I want that?” 

Tobirama laughed a little again and smiled. “Just remember, Uchiha, you started this, and I'm an inquisitive person. I want answers to why, and I  _ will _ get them, however it takes. So, if you don't come to me tonight, don't worry. I'll find you,” he said, threat evident in his voice even as he smirked at the Uchiha one last time before striding from the room. 

Madara stood in stunned silence for a moment, trying to calm his heart rate as Tobirama’s parting words sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. He could hear Hashirama fussing over Tobirama's injuries in the hallway, and he decided to get out of there before Hashirama finished his mothering and decided to start scolding Madara. He was absolutely not going tomorrow, he decided. 


End file.
